Without You
by ghostgirl208
Summary: Jealousy day six. Oswald is heartbroken after Ed begins dating Isabella. So his friend Victor Zsasz takes him to a bar to try and help him move on. He ends up meeting a man that he decides to go out with, not knowing he has a horrible plan in store for Gotham's mayor. Will Ed stop this man or will he choose Isabella over Oswald?


Chapter 1: Unwanted

So it was true, Ed had forgotten about their dinner because of a woman he'd only just met. It made no sense what so ever to Oswald. He hated seeing Ed so happy with that Isabella woman. Tonight, he sat alone in front of the fireplace, wondering if it was worth feeling anything anymore if the man he loved was so far away. Ed had decided to forgo their plans of a night in, in favor of being with Isabella at her apartment. It hurt Oswald to know that Ed didn't love him and probably never would. He sighed as he continued staring into the flames of the fireplace, trying to drown his heartbreak in wine, not hearing the door open. "Boss? You alright?" Victor Zsasz asked. Victor could tell right away that Oswald was hurting, had been since he had to watch that string bean snog with some blond girl. Zsasz knew he was bad news. He walked over to sit next to him just as Oswald looked at him with red, watery eyes. "He's with her again..." Oswald said in a low, hurt voice. "Am..am I unlovable Victor? Am I truly destined to be alone forever?" he continued brokenly.

Victor sighed and shook his head. "No you're not boss. You know, if I could, I would take you out to fancy restaurants and bring you chocolates. You deserve better than that beanpole." Zsasz said as he crossed his arms. Oswald chuckled humorlessly, feeling touched that Victor cared about him. Then, a grin appeared on Victor's face. "You know what? How about I take you to this new bar that just opened? I bet you can find someone new." he said. Oswald shook his head, the thought of dating someone else didn't really sit well with him. He still loved Ed a lot. "I don't know Victor...what if Ed changes his mind about her?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Victor sighed, 'He must really be in love with him.' Victor thought to himself. "But what if he doesn't? Look, it will only keep hurting you if you don't at least try to move on. I know it hurts now, but you can't just sit here and waste away in this house. Let me take you out to this bar, hang out, have fun. Forget this Isabella madness." he said with a rare soft smile. Oswald sighed before putting his bottle of wine down. "You know what, you might be right. I suppose.." he said lowly before he stood up, still wearing his bath robe and pajamas. "Let me go and get ready. I'll be down in a moment." Oswald said before he limped upstairs to his room and looked for a nice suit to wear. Soon, he was able to find an outfit he liked. The button down shirt was a crisp white, the jacket a nice dark color, a lilac waist coat and lovely brocade necktie he remembered Ed telling him looked nice on him.

Once dressed, he went to the bathroom and applied his mascara, perfectly bringing out his bluish, green eyes. Once finished, he went down to greet Victor who was waiting for him. "Wow, boss. You look good. Ready to go?" he asked with a grin. Oswald smiled a little before nodding. "As ready as I'll ever be.." Oswald said nervously. He wasn't sure he should be doing this, what if he got so drunk that he didn't get home? Wouldn't Ed worry? 'Why are you thinking about what Ed will do? He's so in love with that girl he wouldn't notice if you vanished. He'd probably be much happier without you.' A voice in his head said. Oswald winced and then shook his head to clear away any negative thoughts. Victor looked at him in concern, he knew Oswald might have some second thoughts. He just hoped that would fade once they were there. "Boss? You alright?" he asked him. Oswald nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's uh..go to this club you told me about." he said as he went outside, breathing in the crisp autumn air. He saw Victor's car parked out front and went to go sit in the passenger seat just as Zsasz clambered into the driver's seat.

"We should get some pizza on the way back." Victor said nonchalantly. Oswald couldn't help but chuckle. Already it seemed like this night was made better by his friend coming to check up on him. Oswald felt grateful to have someone like Victor around. "Maybe. What if they food at the bar?" Oswald asked. Zsasz chuckled. "Well, I hear they do have the best buffalo wings in Gotham City." he said as he started the car. Oswald shook his head with a grin. "You eat like a horse." he said with a giggle. Victor simply smirked at him as he put in one of his cds. It felt good seeing Oswald happy already. He hated seeing him waste away at the mansion, all heartbroken and pining over a lost cause. He never liked Edward much. His riddles were beyond annoying and he had kicked Oswald out after he got out of Arkham while he was brainwashed. He didn't trust him. It wasn't that he was jealous, he just saw no point in hanging out with the tall nerd. Soon they reached the new club and Victor got out first and then helped Oswald out, knowing he had problems with his leg.

Oswald had attempted to bat his hand away with a smile but he let Victor help him. "Thank you Zsasz. Wow, this is bigger than mine was or even the Sirens." Oswald said as he looked at the bright, shining lights inside. Once they were allowed in, Victor walked off to get some beer while Oswald wandered around, hoping no one would recognize him as the city's mayor. Then again, why should he worry? He had cooped up in his mansion sobbing over his lost love for so long. Maybe Victor was right. It was time to move on and get over him. He sat at a booth, watching the gyrating bodies on the dance floor and made a face. People could be such animals. He didn't notice a handsome man walking his way until he heard him speak. "Hey, come here often?" the man asked and Oswald couldn't help but jump a little and he smiled nervously at the man that stood in front of him. He was tall, with tanned skin, dark hair and icy blue eyes. He had on a dark t shirt with denim jeans. Oswald sputtered for a moment, suddenly feeling a bit shy before he smiled. "This is my first time actually." Oswald said with a chuckle. The man smiled and sat down across from him. "Cool. My name is Daniel. I moved here from California. Gotham is pretty wild." Daniel said with a laugh. Oswald nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with a slight confused look. "Uh, yes. Yes it is." he said. Daniel smiled at him and nodded. "I don't think I got your name mister..?" Daniel asked.

Oswald swallowed nervously before smiling at him. "Oh, forgive me. It's Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot. I'm the mayor of Gotham but please don't tell anyone I was here. The media would be all over it like vultures!" he said and Daniel couldn't but smirk and chuckle. "Ah don't worry about it. My lips are sealed. How about I buy you a drink?" Daniel offered, giving him a sweet smile. Oswald debated with himself for a moment before finally nodding and agreeing. "Yes, thank you." he said with a chuckle. Daniel grinned at him. "It is my pleasure, mister mayor." he said, giving him what could be considered a flirtatious wink before he left to get him their drinks. Oswald smiled after him, thinking to himself. 'He seems friendly enough..' then Oswald frowned as Ed's sweet face appeared in his mind, remembering the first day they met. He couldn't help but admire the way his beautiful brown eyes seemed to light up when he got excited. 'But he's not here, is he? He's with a pretty blond woman who will be able to give him a suburban house and lots of kids.' that intrusive voice said once more. 'He could never have that with you..' Oswald closed his eyes and tried to shut it out until he heard Daniel's worried voice. "Mister mayor? I got you our drinks. Are you alright?" Oswald opened his eyes to see his blue eyes looking at him while holding two martinis.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine it's just..things haven't been going very well for me lately." he admitted as he accepted his drink. Daniel took a seat in front of him and sipped his drink tentatively, giving Oswald a curious look. "It's alright mister mayor? Would you like to talk about it? I wouldn't mind." Oswald blushed a little before he shook his head. "N-no..it's nothing really.." he said, he wasn't really keen on opening up to complete stranger. He took a long sip of his martini, welcoming the burn as it went down his throat. Daniel tilted his head. "It doesn't seem like nothing. You look like a man who has just watched his love leave him for someone else. I may know nothing about you, but I'd love to learn more about you." he said with a kind smile. Slowly, Oswald started to feel a familiar buzz from the alcohol that loosened his tongue a little as he drank some more. "Well, w-we aren't r-really together but...I fell in love with him..I-I had intended on telling him over a lovely candlelit dinner but...h-he never showed...he ditched me for a girl..I-I should've known he'd never love me.." Oswald hiccuped, laying out all his heartbreak in the open. Daniel let out a gasp. "Oh my, that's awful! He must only be interested in ladies. I'm so sorry mister mayor." he reached out to gently take Oswald's hand. Oswald looked up at him, his cheeks reddening the slightest bit. "T-thank you...I've only ever shared this with Victor. He suggested I come here to forget and have a good time."

Oswald said with a soft chuckle. Daniel smiled at him softly. "He was a fool to throw away a beauty such as yourself mister mayor. Anyone would be lucky to have you." he said with a flirty smile. Oswald felt his cheeks redden from those words and he smiled at him shyly. "I..I don't really think I could be considered beautiful..." he said rubbing the back of his neck. Daniel leaned towards him with a smirk. "You are beautiful..your eyes are the most precious diamonds I've ever seen. Far purer than any gold or sliver." he stood up and sat next to Oswald to gently stroke his cheek. Oswald swallowed nervously, feeling his cheeks redden even more. Daniel smirked at him, knowing Penguin had fallen right into his trap. And all he because he had fallen in love with someone who'd quickly tossed him aside as if he'd meant nothing. His father would be proud. He was doing this for him after all.

Oswald was the one who'd caused his death and Daniel would make sure he paid for it. Then he'd take over Gotham and he'd let nothing and no one stand in his way. "How about I take you to my place? You must be exhausted." he said smiling at him and gently rubbing his cheek. Oswald subconciously leaned into his touch, feeling starved for love and affection until he swallowed hard. "I...I don't think that would be a good idea friend...my uh friend Victor will be wondering where I went." he said nervously but Daniel wasn't taking no for an answer. "Please mister mayor. I insist. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to." he said sweetly. Oswald gulped and slowly nodded, too drunk to really protest. He allowed Daniel to lead him out to his car, feeling a little dizzy as he slipped into the passenger seat while Daniel got into the passenger seat. "Don't worry mister mayor. You're in good hands." he said with a slow grin as he drove off.

 **This is a story I'm writing for the jealousy theme for nygmobblepot week. Don't worry, Ed's reaction will be next chapter. And Daniel is not as innocent as he seems. *Laughs evily.***


End file.
